The need of good screening in the processing of cereals represents a primary fact for obtaining final product and by-product. Cereals, such as wheat, rye, corn and others, require a processing of multiple sequential phases that lead to high purity final products, one seeking to obtain a maximum of flour extraction and a minimum of sub-products or by-products, namely, bran.
To attain such results, very complex systems and processes are necessary, with the use of several types of machines each performing a specific operation with a consequent need of several phases for cereals processing. A general scheme, shown by FIG. 12, depicts one of the possible phases to which the cereal to be transformed can be subject. Initially there are cylinders (A) through which the product enters and where the initial milling of the raw product is carried out. After the product is ground, it is carried by pneumatic raising assembly (B) which introduces said product into screens (C). These screens are composed of a series of several-mesh nylon screens through which the products sub-divide and reach a new phase of processing. Such new phase begins in another cylinder going or not through intermediate blenders (D) the purpose of which is to prepare the product better for the following phase. The process will be repeated as many times as it is necessary until one obtains the maximum of extraction of the cereal to be transformed, it being pointed out that in many phases it is necessary to use removers (E) the function of which is to eliminate possible scales that are formed during the milling.